robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
MassInterfectorem A Murder
4/23/2018 - Meeting a Horror I was on Roblox that day. It was all normal, then I've found a game and it said there was only one person playing it. I was curious to see what was in the game. I've meet a user called "MassInterfectorem", if you don't know. Interfectorem means killer, murder. He came up to me, and if you don't know I took the screenshot as an accident. Not for real but this helps me share proof, here is the chat log. MassInterfectorem: Hey.. Me: Hi. MassInterfectorem: Did you know I mixed my name with a latin word? Me: No, what word is it? MassInterfectorem: Interfectorem means murder. Me: Nice name, so it does means Mass Murder right? MassInterfectorem: Yes. He had a nice grammar and was very nice. We played for some time messing around and trolling people a bit. He then asked to friend request, well I accepted. And we've played all the day. It was fun but the ending was not. 4/24/2018 - Started to suspect I've came from school, ate some food and started my computer to play a little bit. When the computer was starting I thought "What if he is a real murder? Or it can just be a cool name." I logged on Roblox and I clicked on the "Chat & Party" thing and saw he was online so here is the chat log. We've joined the game he found. It was a town and city game. We started messing around and trolling people till a guy I forgot his name came up to us, I don't remember his name so I'll put a "Random" Random: hey noob stop trolling us MassInterfectorem: No. Random: Lol kid, only noobs troll MassInterfectorem: Get out. Random: Lol ur probally a cry baby without a mum irl MassInterfectorem: Hey kid, want to die in rl? Random: Lol i'm not gonna die I'm always here as a proof i'm not and i just have to call the cops if u knock on my door. MassInterfectorem: Well, let's see. After messing a bit with others and stuff we decided to go to another game, but before I said in the Chat and Party chat that he could get arrested for that, he acted like he didn't care and said "I've committed so many crimes this will just be one more." I said ok and we came to have fun again to some games, but I was worried about him and if he was gonna murder me if I told on him, made something bad, or anything. I thought it was just a kid trying to scare me that is abscessed with murders. After the night came I was on bed wondering a lot if he was a real murder and I had a bad sleep. I had many nightmares and woke up several times. 4/25/2018 - Ending of the nightmare After some days of fun and worrying I made a prank on him saying that I called the cops on him, here's the chat log: Me: Hey. MassInterfectorem: Hello. Me: Sorry but I called the cops on you and told everything you have done. MassInterfectorem: Are you kidding me? It was all real I'm a real murder, I've killed several people. Why do you think I got "Mass" and "Interfectorem" in the name? Me: Wow.. MassInterfectorem: You are gonna pay for this, I'm tracking your localization and arriving to murder you. He suddenly quit the game and I believe he started hacking me and tracking me. I called the cops for real and picked up the nearest weapon I got in case he appeared to self defend. I turned on the TV and put on the news to know if there was anything about him. I've got news of a red van coming in high speed to a place, I said to myself "It's probably him.." After 2 hours the van ran out of gasoline and stopped. There was so many shots fired, near where I live. I called the cops again and said: Me: Did you catch him? Cop: Yep, he was a mass murder that played a kids game. Cop: He died in the gun fight. Me: Thank you so much for saving my life and others too! Cop: You're welcome, he was wanted by the police since 2 months ago. End of the chat log.